ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Icewave
Icewave is a heavyweight robot which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot Its main feature was a 15-horsepower internal combustion engine (hence "Ice") housed on top of the robot which powered a 54-inch spinning steel bar. Icewave was a fan-favorite for its destructive design and intimidation factor, but it lost in an upset defeat to Ghost Raptor in the quarter-finals. Icewave was built by Marc DeVidts, who also built Edge and Vault for previous BattleBots competitions. Icewave is not a new design for DeVidts either, as he competed with a middleweight version of the design back in the mid-2000s. This version of Icewave also competed in a BattleBots-sanctioned event, the 2004 NPC Charity Open. Robot History ABC Season 1 Icewave's first ever match was against Razorback. Despite early aggression from Razorback, Icewave was able to get its weapon up to speed and carved up Razorback, eventually knocking off the front wedge. A few hits later, and Razorback's entire front apparatus was gone, along with its right front wheel. Soon after this, Icewave began to smoke heavily (this was due to a loose battery which had been damaged by the impact forces), but Razorback had stopped moving while parked on Icewave's wedge, and thus was counted out. Icewave was given the knockout victory and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Chomp. In its fight against Chomp, both robots avoided each other at first before Icewave made a tear in the front of Chomp's wedge. The next three attacks caused some damage to the left side of Chomp, loosening the armor on that side. Icewave's next attack torn front of the left chassis with a following attack hitting the rear of Chomp. The right side of Chomp was then hit and damaged by Icewave. The next three hits caused two of Chomp's wheels to fall out and Chomp was immobilized, Icewave winning by knockout in a minute. This win put Icewave to the quarterfinals, where it faced Ghost Raptor. Before the match began, Team Raptor added an arm atop Ghost Raptor to keep Icewave's dangerous blade at bay, which they named the "De-Icer". Once the match started, the arm proved successful in keeping Icewave away. Ghost Raptor pushed Icewave, causing its blade to hit the ground and fall down on the floor. With no means of self-righting, Icewave was counted out of the fight and Ghost Raptor won by KO in what was perhaps the biggest upset of the season. Icewave wasn't finished, however, as it went up against HyperShock in a grudge match. Despite getting its spinning blade jammed with HyperShock's spinning drum, Icewave managed to destroy HyperShock and won the match by KO. ABC Season 2 Icewave's first match in Season 2 was against SubZero. Icewave got its spinning blade going and SubZero went straight at Icewave, which it almost got flipped onto its back from the impact. After this, Icewave continued hitting SubZero with its spinning blade. At one point, Icewave left a huge gash into the right side of SubZero. Unfortunately, Icewave's blade stopped spinning toward the end of the match and pushed SubZero around the BattleBox. Before the time ran out, Icewave pushed SubZero under the pulverizer for one final blow. In the end, Icewave won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32. Here, Icewave fought Nightmare. This match started out rather well for Icewave as it managed to tear off one of Nightmare's wheel guards and leave Nightmare bouncing around from a bent weapon shaft. However, Icewave quickly started to suffer from radio interference and stopped moving. Icewave was counted out, eliminating it from the tournament again, despite the fact that it started moving again straight after being counted out. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:US Robots Category:Battlebots Quarter-Finalists Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Battlebots Grudge match competitors Category:Battlebots ABC Season 1 Robots Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from California Category:Battlebots Season 8 competitors